loveless
by eiri-yuki-lovur
Summary: Ritsuka looses his brother and his mother the same night. will ritsuka live this down?


chapter 1:

Morning came and the young 15 year old boy was woken up by a man with dark black hair and lazy eyes. The boy refused to get up and turned around pulling all the cover to his head. The dark haired man pushed the young boy off the bed. The young boy fell to the floor really hard and hit his head with a trophy that was laying on the floor. The hit was to strong that the trophy cut the boy and caused a bleed.

The boy got up holding his cheek.

" Why did you do that? Seimei! " yelled the young boy.

" Sorry bro., but you didn't get up so I had to wake you up a different way , but never mind that let me take a look at that " said the dark haired man as he walked to where his brother was standing to look at his cheek. They both sat on the bed , Seimei removed the young boys hand from the cheek. Seimei bandaged his brothers cheek. Seimei got up and walked towards the room door.

" Now get ready for school your going to be late " he said as he closed the door.

" whatever " said the young boy. He laid back and got under the covers and when back to sleep. Half an hour later Seimei when to see why his brother was taking a long time to come down stairs. He opened the door just to see him asleep in his bed all cuddled up like a little boy during the winter. Seimei got mad and yelled in furry.

" RI- TSU-KA - AO-YA-GI get up, your late for school! " the young boy slowly opened his eyes, turned around and saw his brother with his right arm on his hip looking down on him.

" are you planning to stay in bed all day today?" asked Seimei mad.

" No ! it's just that Im really tired for some reason " answered Ritsuka as he got up and began to get dressed.

" how long did you stay up playing games last night? " asked Seimei

" not that long " he answered as he got his backpack.

" Ritsuka your grounded for two weeks "

" WHAT! you can't do that only mom can " yelled Ritsuka hoping his brother would change his mind.

" you know mom is mentally sick and I'm the one in charge of you ,so, you do as i say, you got that! " Seimei said furious. Ritsuka got mad and ran out of the house and off to school. On his way to school he bumped in to his brother's best friend, Agatsuma Soubi and or the guy he loved.

"Hey Ritsuka! aren't you supposed to be at school " ask Soubi. Ritsuka stopped and looked at Soubi.

" Yeah, but i'm thinking of not going today " he answered with his head down.

" why? "

" Well because i ... i don't feel like going today "

" Is that so, well school is important or at lest i think so "

" The truth is ... never mind "

" Did something happen with Seimei? "

" Well ... I got to go , bye " he said with his head down and ran next to soubi. Soubi caught Ritsuka by the arm. Ritsuka froze.

" Ritsuka... "

" Let go of me! " yelled Ritsuka and pulled away and ran to the park nearby. Soubi watched him run to the, then kept walking to Seimei's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2 : Secrets reviled

Hours passed and seimei began to worry about Ritsuka.

" Where is Ritsuka? he should of been home hours ago i hope he's not with those people he hangs around with " said Seimei worried and furious.

" Just relax Seimei he'll be home any minute " said Soubi hoping to calm him down.

" I just can sit here and wait Im going to go look for him and would you stay here just in case he comes "

" Of course I would just be careful " Seimei grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Soubi watched by for a while. An hour and a half later, Soubi heard a car. He looked out the window and saw Ritsuka getting off a car. Soubi opened the door and met face to face with Ritsuka. Ritsuka looked at Soubi.

" What are you doing here? " he asked confused.

" I came to see you brother and speaking of your brother , he's out there looking for youat this moment" he said kind of mad.

" why? "

" because he loves you and cares for you "

" What do you know! you don't even know what it's like to live with him " said Ritsuka and pushed him out of the door way. Soubi turned and looked at Ritsuka

" Your right i don't , but at least i know him as much and as you do ... Do you know your own brother , how he feels, what he thinks, all he has to do to feed you and care for you, i bet you don't know he has cancer and has 13 days to live... did you know that Ritsuka? "

" ... "

" Well i got to go, tell seimei I said bye and to take care of himself o.k. " after he said that he turned around and began to walk away. Ritsuka ran to the door with tears in his face.

" Soubi ! Wait ... please stay with me until Seimei comes back " Soubi stopped and looked at Ritsuka cry, he turned around and walked back to the door were Ritsuka was standing with his head down. Soubi stopped in front of Ritsuka and pulled his head up with his finger. Ritsuka looked at him with tears and blushed.

" don't cry , I don't like to see you cry "

Soubi got close to his face and kissed him. After a few moments Ritsuka pulled away and looked at Soubi with confused eyes.

" lets go inside"

"Soubi, why did you kiss me?" he said with head down and walking towards the couch.

"well you see I'm..."

"No you cant be... gu...".

" yes, Im gay and I've been in love with you for as long as i can remember , Im just worried that you aren't " Ritsuka stopped and sat on the couch then looked at Soubi.

" I was afraid of the same thing, but... i saw you and heard you were dating girls and not guys so i kept my love for you secret " Soubi sat next to him.

" I only dated girls because i thought you only were interested in girl so i had to get you off my mind some how " Ritsuka laid his head on Soubi lap.

" i wonder what seimei would do if he found out i was gay "

" nothing, he would except it."

"how do..."

"don't ask anymore questions just sleep i'll be here to protect you always no matter what "

Twenty minutes later Seimei came in the house and saw Ritsuka asleep on Soubi's lap and Soubi asleep against the couch. He closed the door and walked towards Ritsuka and Soubi. Suddenly the phone rang. Seimei walked to the phone and answered it. Soubi opened his eyes and saw Seimei.

" hello, who is this? "

_" hello, this is Dr. Ritsu and what i have to say isn't good "_

" what happened to my mother? " he asked worried.

_" I 'm sorry, but she just died ten minutes ago we're really sorry Sir "_

" don't worry about it and thank you for informing me , bye " Seimei pulled his head down and began to cry by the phone. Soubi moved Ritsuka's head and walked over to Seimei. Ritsuka felt soubi move so he opened one of his eyes and saw seimei crying.

" Seimei, are you alright? " asked Soubi

" I can't believe this would happen to me " he said crying while loosing breath.

" Seimei, calm down you know that worring and stress is bad for you " said Soubi worried and trying to calm him down.

" uuuuuuuuuuh " Seimei began to have a heart attack at that moment.

" Seimei, Seimei breath , breath Seimei " yelled Soubi not knowing what to do.

" Seimei!" yelled Ritsuka as he got up fast from the couch.

" Soubi what is happening to him "

" I don't know, but call the ambulance "

" o.k. " Ritsuka got the phone and dialed as fast as he could.

"Ritsuka whats taking so long!" yelled Soubi.

"well they put me on hold!" paniced Ritsuka.

" Never mind just open the door instead I'll take him to the hospital myself" Ritsuka opened the house door and the car door.

" I'll go with you "

" no, you stay just in case some one calls. "

" But... "

" No, you stay o.k. I'll call you and let you know if he's o.k. " soubi got in the car and drove off in the speed of light.

Ritsuka went inside. He stayed all night awake hoping Soubi would call him and tell him Seimei was o.k. and that they where coming home. It was 8:00 a.m and Ritsuka had fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly Ritsuka heard a car door open. He got up fast and ran to open the door. when he opened it he saw Soubi about to knock on the door with his head down.

" Why didn't you call? and where is Seimei? " Soubi picked up his head

" ... "

" don't stay quiet answer me! Soubi answer me " yelled Ritsuka in tears getting the idea.

" I'm sorry they couldn't do anything to help him "

" no that can't be true! " he said with tears as he ran and hugged Soubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: 2 deaths

"it is and I I'm sorry it had to be this way I wish I could of done something to pervert it from happening" said Soubi while holding Ritsuka tight.

"its all my fault that Seimei is dead! If only I would of came home when I was supposed to then maybe... just maybe he would of still been alive" Ritsuka burst a big loud cry like if someone was stabbing him with 100 swords.

"Ritsuka it's not your fault that he is dead"

"yes it is! and you know it!dont try to make me feel better because its not going to work!" Soubi pulled away and slapped Ritsuka across the face.

"Ritsuka get a hold of your him! You are not the cause of Seimei dead , what killed him was was was" Ritsuka looked at Soubi while holding cheek.

"was what? Soubi answer me! If it wasn't me that killed him then what did!" he yelled.

"promise me that you will be strong."

"Soubi tell me now!"

"promise me Ritsuka! Promise me!" Ritsuka looked at Soubi quietly then looked down.

"I promise." he answered.

"sigh a doctor from your moms hospital called and told him that she had just died, so Seimei took the news to hard which caused him a heart attack, so you see you didn't cause your brothers dead." Soubi looked at Ritsuka looking at him like if he got stabbed with a riper. Soubi hugged Ritsuka fast to comfort him with his arms. Ritsuka hugged him tight.

"Why do things happen to me?" Ritsuka asked himself.

"It hasn't just happen to you, its happened to other people your age and..."

"I lost have lost everyone I loved!" yelled Ritsuka. Soubi pulled away and looked at Ritsuka mad.

"Now you listen to me you haven't lost everyone you still have your friends teachers and and me!" Ritsuka looked at Soubi.

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Of course not, what kind of question is that!" Soubi smiled and looked at Ritsuka. Ritsuka smiled back at Soubi with tears in his eyes. They gazed in each others eyes, then Soubi leaned forward and kiss Ritsuka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you like it. i'm still working on chapter 4


End file.
